A Gentle Touch
by nightviolets
Summary: Izaya's touches always cloud Masaomi's mind. Izakida one-shot fluff/light smut.


_Here's some random smut/fluff I thought up while procrastinating studying for my upcoming exam. Enjoy._

* * *

It happened so quickly that Masaomi couldn't tell when the mood had changed. It was so sudden, so unexpected. But it was very _real_. He had never imagined this moment, didn't think he was even capable of feeling such...hunger. Masaomi was not generally greedy, but he wanted all of the man in front of him—no, on top of him, against him, _everywhere_. His thoughts of fear had quickly faded; all of his thoughts other than desire had left him. His body moved on its own, in ways it had never done before, as if these things he had never tried were instinctual. Nothing past somewhat heated kisses and sexual favors with hands and fingers, and those things were exclusively done with his current lover.

His mind went blank. For a moment, there was nothing. He was speaking, moaning, _begging._ "More. Give me more. Izaya-san! _Izaya!_ " The man's name on his tongue was spoken in a way he'd never spoken anyone's name. Everything happening was new. It was all so intoxicating, he briefly wondered why he'd never sought out this pleasure before.

How did this happen? Why was this happening? Why was he digging his nails into skin, moving his tongue around sloppily, burying his hands in black hair?

He would figure it out later, he told himself. When he took a bath to clean himself of the sweat, blood, and the man's scent, he would analyze the dangerous situation he'd somehow gotten himself into. Alcohol was definitely involved. It was on his breath, as well as the one breathing into his mouth.

But none of that mattered now. Because someone was touching him in a place that made him writhe and moan in pleasure he'd never known about. Fingers were pushing inside him, feeling around, stretching him. Those fingers kept sliding against something that made him feel like he might pass out from the pleasure. Then they were removed, and he whined, wanting so much more. He knew exactly what he wanted.

Masaomi's fingers fumbled with the man's pants. He blushed at the laughter that filled his ears. He thought about how he was embarrassing himself, how obvious his inexperience was. Masaomi felt sick, but he still moved his legs to help the man remove the rest of his clothing. He closed his eyes when they began to tear up. He moaned when the man slowly slid inside of him. The sudden switch to gentleness was unexpected, but he was definitely grateful for being eased into it since it was his first time.

"Are you ready for me to move?"

Masaomi let his arms fall to his sides, resting on the couch below him. He opened his eyes and met the man's smirk with a conflicted expression. Just a casual glance of those crimson eyes could make him melt from desire, tremble from embarrassment, or stiffen from fear. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and looked away.

Izaya gently played with blond hair. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked in a soft voice. Masaomi was surprised that it sounded so genuine, that the informant really seemed concerned. It wasn't impossible, he thought. Izaya liked to play with peoples' feelings and make fun of them subtly, but doing this act for the first time was a serious matter, and it didn't seem likely that the man would want to continue without Masaomi enjoying it. It probably had something to do with their relationship, as well. Izaya didn't often express affection towards Masaomi, but he was never cruel in a way other than teasing, and he patiently took intimate activities at a pace comfortably for the younger of the two. "It's okay if you've changed your mind. I'll understand." He stroked the boy's cheek.

Masaomi covered his face with his arms and started to cry. He felt scared, nervous about continuing and what would happen to his relationship with Izaya afterwards, how it would change himself. This was something he could never take back. But he was embarrassed. Izaya had probably preformed this act dozens of times and possibly didn't think much of it, yet he had agonized over what his first time would be like—who he'd do it with, how he would act. He certainly didn't imagine he'd be on his back on an expensive leather couch, with his partner looming over him in a predatory manner.

The boy opened his eyes when he felt himself being moved. He was being held in protective arms, in a warm embrace. Soft, comforting words met his ears, and his negative emotions completely left him. He rested his head on Izaya's shoulder and closed his eyes again, feeling safe in the arms of a man he had once feared simply being in the presence of.

"It's all right, Masaomi-kun. We don't have to do it right now. We can wait until you're ready—as long as it takes for you to become comfortable with it."

"But...aren't you, uh, frustrated? You haven't slept with someone ever since we started...doing whatever it is we do. I want to be able to satisfy you, but I'm just an inexperienced, lame kid. You could do much better than a seventeen year old dropout."

"It's not about _doing better_. I enjoy spending time with you intimately and in other ways, and that's what matters." Izaya stroked Masaomi's cheek. "I'm fine with waiting. I won't pressure you or commit infidelity. You know there are lots of other sexual activities we can do. Everything we currently do is satisfying to me. I greatly enjoy the ways you touch me."

Masaomi relaxed, comforted by the sweet words spoken in such a quiet, lulling voice. After a few more minutes of soothing words and gentle touches, he fell asleep in his lover's arms, whispering a reply to Izaya's last words. "I love you too," he said just before losing consciousness.


End file.
